


On The Thigh

by holdmeclosertinytaron



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron
Kudos: 9





	On The Thigh

“Ah, ah, you know the rules, pretty baby,” Taron uttered as you tried to straddle both of his legs. 

He sat on the chair in the far corner of your bedroom with his legs wide open, his prominent bulge aching to feel you so deliciously around it. The shorts that he wore were tight. Very tight. They left little to the imagination, every curven of his length on full display as well as every vein that protruded from the arousal building within him. A mere look at them covering the tiniest part of your fiancé left the arousal pooling at your entrance drip down the inside of your thigh. 

The stockings you’d put on earlier in the day had been ripped from your legs and dropped by the foot of the chair as soon as Taron walked back into the house, his Elton costume still on his body. He didn’t let you question his outfit. Instead he sat himself down spread-eagled and made you watch as he palmed himself through the thin material. 

“But T, I didn’t _mean_ to,” you pouted back at him, fluttering your eyelashes and tilting your head to the right. 

You tilted it just enough that he would have perfect access to it if he got off the chair and gave you what you wanted. And you knew what you were doing. Taron’s lips were magnetised to your neck. He loved to caress it with his lips, planting chaste kisses to the skin. He loved to lick it, a broad stripe from the bottom of your throat all the way to your jaw where he would plant a kiss and more often than not leave a purple bruise. And, he loved to bite it. You’d jokingly called him a vampire on numerous occasions but all he would do is shrug and continue to attack the delicate skin. Oh, how you wanted to feel him on your neck. 

“I promise I’ll be a good girl from now on. Just wanna feel you fill me. Always so full with you.” 

Taron gulped harshly as he raked his eyes from your dripping heat all the way up to your breasts that he wanted to squeeze and even further until they landed on your neck. It took everything in his power to not leap forward and throw you onto the bed. And he almost caved, until he saw your thighs clench in hopes of getting some friction. 

“The rules are the rules. You tease me all day, you get punished.” None of his features moved at all, the seriousness of his words etched onto them deeply. He lowered his voice a few octaves, needing you to hear every single syllable leaving him. He needed you to know just how much he wished you hadn’t teased him. He needed you just as much as you needed him, if not more. “The faster and more serious you take your punishment, the quicker we both get what we want. Understood?” 

You nodded. 

“Good. Now, on the thigh.” 

Your legs were shaky as you moved yourself to sit on his right thigh firmly, your hands gripping the curve of his neck and shoulder to steady yourself. His eyes were glued to the spot where you made contact with his bare skin, your wetness coating it and sticking the short hairs of his leg down. When you scooted back ever so slightly, you hissed at the feeling soaring through your entire body while Taron hissed at the cool air hitting the wet patch you left behind. 

“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you, baby girl?” 

You nodded. 

“Ah, ah. Use your words.” He gripped your chin firmly and tilted your head so that you were looking him in the eyes. “Use your words or this gets dragged out longer than it needs to.” 

“Yeah, I’m gagging for it,” you whimpered, desperate to have him guide you over his thigh. “Wanna cum so bad.” 

“I think you’re forgetting something, don’t you?” 

It didn’t matter that he tried to hide the smirk, the corners of his mouth were tilted up and his tongue poked at one side of them. He had you right where he wanted you, putty in hands and ready to be used however he please, wherever he pleased. There was no doubt in his mind that you would be up for anything he threw at you, utterly desperate to release the pressure building deep in your tummy. As if to prove to himself that he was right, as per usual, he used his left hand to press the part of your tummy he knew would have your head falling back and a pained gasp leaving you. 

“Come on now, sweet baby girl. I know you want to cum so bad. I just gotta hear you first.” 

“Daddy, _please_,” you whimpered when he pressed into your tummy once more before letting his hand drop to the spot on his thigh where you’d first sat yourself. You could feel the heat from him against your core and your hips jerked in response, a ripple of pleasure washing over you at the feeling. “Please,” you practically begged, looking him straight in the eye as you let out a shaky breath. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He teased, stroking your thighs gently as he watched your face intently. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and do what I say, okay? You don’t get to cum until I tell you that you can.” 

His hands found purchase on your thighs, ready to guide you over him at any pace he so desired. With a small nod, you let yourself slide forward on his thigh, your chest heaving before having really started. The hairs that resided on Taron’s thigh rubbed against you and aided in the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach rapidly. Your movements were slow as you tried to find a spot that felt the best. 

Taron let you glide yourself over his thigh without any real rhythm, but his hands stayed on your thighs so you couldn’t quicken your pace randomly. You weren’t getting yourself on his thigh for the sake of it. He wanted to teach you a lesson. It all felt stupidly good still, the friction between his leg and your core leaving you breathless and lightheaded. 

A gentle squeeze of your thigh had your eyes snapping up to his, your eyelashes fluttering at the intense pleasure running through your whole body. He leaned forward just enough to capture your lips in his, his tongue running over your bottom lip. But instead of deepening the kiss like you needed him to, he leaned back. 

“Doing so good for me, baby girl. Gotta keep this going okay? I know you can do it.” 

“Mm, ‘t’s hard, T.” 

“I know it’s hard. But you were the one teasing me all day, weren’t you?” 

A breath moan escaped your throat when you felt his thigh tense under you, the change in pressure making it almost impossible to hold yourself together. You were used to feeling good when you were with Taron but there was something else about that day. The way he guided you over his thigh, pushing your hips onto him more with his eyes watching every movement of your face. It all felt far more erotic than you were used to. 

“Sending me those photos thinking you could get away with it.” 

You smiled to yourself at the memory, the imprints from the red lace underwear you wore still slightly visible on your boobs. At first, you’d taken the photos to make yourself feel a little bit better in yourself--and to show Taron when he got home later in the evening. But as you stood and flicked through the photos, you remembered the time he sent you photos when you were in a conference and decided to get him back. 

“Made you come home early, didn’t it?” You smirked, circling your hips at your own accord. 

Taron merely hummed a response as he guided you over his thigh at a faster pace, letting his eyes move to the bottom of your tummy where he could see it clench at the growth of your orgasm. It was evident that you were close with the way your head rolled back on your neck and your mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’. 

Using your position as an opportunity, he leaned forward enough to press his lips to your neck, the feeling sending tingles down your entire body and igniting every single nerve ending--specifically those in your bum. 

His tongue ran from the bottom of your neck all the way to your jaw where he sucked harshly, smirking when you squirmed on him but stopped immediately at the pleasure coursing through your body. You wanted to push him away from you and hold him even closer all at the same time. The fire in the very pit of your tummy grew with each soft kiss on your neck and each slide on his thigh. 

“Taron, I’m gonna, gonna cum.” 

And just like that, as if it had been planned all along, Taron pulled away from your neck and halted your movements on his thigh, waiting for your inevitable whine of a response. His tongue pressed into his cheek as he watched you look at him through heavy eyes. 

“Wh-why wouldn’t you let me cum?” you whined at him, sticking your bottom lip out and trying your hardest not to cry. “Felt so good.” 

“What part of punishment do you not understand, baby girl?” 

You squirmed on top of him, praying that he was joking and wasn’t actually going to not let you cum. But he stopped you, gripping the backs of your thighs harshly to lift you away from him. His hands remained on the back of your thighs as he scooted himself forward and stood up, holding you tight against his body. 

Your core pressed against his throbbing cock, the pulse from him hitting your clit perfectly and sending wave after wave of pleasure through you. The feeling had you gripping onto Taron tighter, needing the stability from him to keep you up and not falling to the floor in a puddle of need. 

Taron walked from the chair to your shared bed, throwing you down onto the soft mattress with a thud. His hands trailed up your body to your breasts where he squeezed lightly, appreciating the view of your neck when your head pressed into the bed below you. His thumb and forefinger pinched your sensitive nipple sending goosebumps to the surface of your skin. 

“Taron,” you whimpered when he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud, sucking it into his mouth to lap at. “Please…” 

“What did I say before?” He mumbled over you, letting his middle finger tickle the skin of your torso as he dragged it down your body to the place you wanted him most. Your hips lifted on their own, needing to feel him in any way you could. “Not what I meant, Y/N.” 

“I’m sorry, I just wanna feel you. Always feel so good when you’re inside me, sliding in and out so easily with how wet you make me. No one else could ever make me as wet as yo-OH!” 

Your words were cut off when his tongue licked a broad strip from your entrance to your clit, circling the bud and grazing it with his teeth. He hummed into you, knowing that the vibrations would send you into a frenzy. And they did exactly that. Your thighs tried to clench around his head at the feel but he stopped them, holding each of them in his hands and spreading them wider. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” you uttered as your hands found their way to Taron’s hair. You tugged on it lightly and scratched his scalp as he made light work of licking your core. “I’m gonna cum, gonna fucking cum.” 

What really had you losing your shit, however, was when his tongue poked at your entrance, begging to taste you fully. The whimper that left you had him smirking into your heat, his tongue dipping into you effortlessly as he held your thighs in place. He lapped at your cunt torturously, pulling you right to the edge before stopping completely. 

“Taron, please, please, _please_ let me cum. I’ll never send you photos like that again when you’re working. Oh my fucking god!” 

Taron pulled away from you, the bottom half of his face glistening in your juices. His eyes were soft as he looked at you almost crying above him. The pressure in your stomach was far too much for you to handle and you felt like you were going to cry if he continued to torture you. 

“I’ve learnt my lesson, I’m sorry. Please just let me cum.” 

“Where’s the fun in that, pretty girl? If I give into you now, you’re not going to learn your lesson properly and the next time I’m trying to film, you’ll send me more photos.” 

Your head shook vigorously, Taron’s breath tickling your clit and making the fire burn more in your tummy. “I won’t, I promise. Just please do something.” 

He moved away from your pussy, motioning for you to climb up the bed and get a little bit comfier. As soon as your head hit the pillow, Taron hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down his hips and to his knees where they fell from his body. He hissed as the cool air of your bedroom swept over his raspberry tip, precum oozing down the underside of him and pooling near his balls. 

Your walls clenched around nothing, the need to feel full and release too much for you. “Gonna let me cum first, aren’t you, baby?” 

Taron could clearly see you take a shaky breath, your chest heaving as you did. But you managed to nod your head, ready to hold yourself together until Taron found his release. He really was punishing you, but god was it going to be worth it. 

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between your legs and leaning down to press a delicate kiss to your awaiting lips. “You ready?” 

“Hmm,” you just about managed, cupping his cheeks to press another kiss to his lips. “I’m ready.” 

His middle finger ran through your fold, collecting your juices from your entrance and trailing them up to your clit. You shuddered at the feel, your cunt already sensitive from riding his thigh and having his tongue over you. The tears that had collected in your eyes fell, but Taron wiped them away tenderly with one of his thumbs, kissing the areas they’d fallen. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? We can stop if that’s what you want?” 

Again, your head shook violently. “Don’t wanna stop. Wanna feel you inside me, please.” 

“As you wish, gorgeous girl.” 

With one hand at the base of his cock, Taron teased your entrance, dipping it in just a tiny bit before retracting it and sliding it up to your pulsing clit. He repeated the action a few more times, dipping in just the tiniest amount so the only part of his cock not visible was his throbbing head. 

When he finally let himself fall into you properly, he moved slowly, wanting you to feel each glorious inch of him. And boy did you. Each protruding vein added to the pleasure of him against your walls, the deepest spot inside you wishing to be touched. He filled you immensely, stretching you to your maximum and igniting something deep inside you. 

“Oh fuck,” you moaned against him, gripping the sheets as he retracted his hips and slammed them back into you, “feels so good.” 

“Yeah? Feel good having me fill you to the brim? My cock’s been begging to be inside you all fucking day.” 

“So good, T. So, so, good.” 

His hips worked into you over and over again, the slapping of skin filling the room around you and echoing from every wall. His hands gripped your thighs, lifting them so your legs were wrapped around his waist the same way your walls were wrapped around his length. He set a pretty fast pace, slamming into you with force. 

Long gone was his want to torture you. The want to see and feel you coming undone below him overtook every other thought he had. He’d tortured himself with edging you, watching you reach the peak all to tumble back to the bottom. Watching you was all Taron needed to find his release, the sight of you withering underneath him with your eyes closed and lips parted better than anything he could ever picture in his head. 

Of course, the way your walls fluttered so delicately around his cock as he thrust in and out of you helped a lot. You always felt so snug around him, like you were made for him. And in some respects, you think maybe you were. Everything seemed to fit into place when he was around, and vice versa. You felt complete when Taron was around and like no harm could ever come of you. Taron was your safe space. 

A particularly hard thrust knocked you both back into reality. Taron held your hips tightly as he quickened his pace, smirking as you moaned uncontrollably.

“Come on, baby. You can let go,” Taron assured you, kissing the ring that sat on your left ring finger. You shook your head, feeling like you couldn’t possibly let yourself topple over the edge. Taron’s thrusts were fast and purposeful, his own orgasm building deep within his tummy. “You can, baby girl. Just gotta relax and trust me. I’ve got you, you can let go.” 

“Taron, I can’t. It’s too much,” you whimpered, your legs starting to shake around Taron’s waist and your hands gripping the sheets under you uncontrollably. “It’s too much.” 

Taron leaned down to kiss your lips, assuring you silently that you were safe, and that he was there to catch you when you fell. The hand that was holding your left hand moved to the bottom of your tummy, his thumb making its way to your swollen clit. As soon as he made contact with the sensitive nub, your back arched off the bed and your eyes squeezed shut so tightly you could see stars. 

“Come on, gorgeous girl. I know you’ve got it in you. Not gonna let myself burst until you’re okay. And I’m really fucking close.” 

“But you said-” 

“I don’t really care about what I said. I wanna see you come undone before I do."

You managed a choked laugh before your orgasm crashed over your entire body. Every single nerve ignited and lit your skin on fire, tiny holes burning into your body from the sparks. Normally your orgasms would wash over you in stages, starting in the pit of your stomach and working their way outwards. This orgasm, however, was completely different. Your entire body felt it at once. 

Your toes cramped with how curled they were, your hands squeezed the sheets, Taron’s arms, his hair, anything they could find, your legs shook around him and gripped onto his hips tighter than they ever had before and your vision went white. All you could see was a sheet of white as Taron continued to thrust into you, finally able to let himself tumble over the edge. 

His lips found yours in delicate kisses as he thrust in and out of you sloppily. Seeing you finally let go and feeling you flutter and clench around his cock was enough for the fire in his own tummy to spread. Unlike your orgasm, Taron’s wasn’t as intense, but he shot more cum into you than he potentially ever had before. 

“Good girl, told you that you could do it.” 

“T-” you moaned, unable to have him inside you any longer. 

He understood completely and slowly retracted his hips until his dick fell out of you, softening as he did. You still shook under him when he moved to lay beside you, his arm over your stomach to pull you into him. His skin was hot and clammy against yours, the aftermath of the past hour easy to feel on him. But you welcome the warmth, enjoying the way it made you relax and forget all your worries from the day. 

“You did so good today,” he whispered against your temple, pressing gentle kisses to it as you held onto him. “You’re going to have to wear that little red number more.” 

“If I get to orgasm that good every time I wear it, it’ll be on every bloody day.” 

Taron hummed against your skin, nuzzling himself into your hair and inhaling the smell of your apple shampoo and conditioner. You were constantly in awe that he could go from edging you mercilessly until you were in tears to being the most tender-hearted human you’d ever met in the matter of minutes. And as much as you loved when he was soft and gentle with you, you lived for the days where he would let what you called his wild side out. It didn’t happen very often but when it did, you knew you were in for a treat. 

“I like the sound of that. How does a bath sound? Get you all cleaned up and relaxed and I’ll get us a takeaway in for when you’re done?” 

Aftercare was as important to Taron as making sure that you were pleasured properly. There hadn’t been a single time where things got anything more than vanilla that he wouldn’t offer you at least a hot shower and a cuddle after. If he were to admit the truth, he sometimes preferred the aftercare. Where you were all warm and cuddly with no plans other than to smother him in kisses. Not that the sex wasn’t great. He loved having sex with you. But he also loved when you were fucked out and in desperate need of his attention. 

The vibrations of your hum of agreement rattled through his chest and straight to his heart and he couldn’t help but smile at you and pull you into his body more. You could hear his heartbeat against your ear, the soft thumping easing your breathing back to normal. 

“Come on, then,” Taron whispered as he started to pull away from you, but not without one final kiss to your forehead. “Let’s get you in the bath.”


End file.
